


The Date

by Hxrny_Mxcca



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, John is so sweet, M/M, McLennon, Movie Night, Oneshot, mclennon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hxrny_Mxcca/pseuds/Hxrny_Mxcca
Summary: John wants to give Paul a special surprise for his birthday. George and Ringo want to help.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 13
Kudos: 36





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot from my oneshot book on my wattpad- Stxrry_Mxcca
> 
> If you like my stories on ao3, tgen you should check out my stories on wattpad. I have 4 fully published McLennon books and one Stony stories. I also have a couple of oneshots on there too. Some of my proudest stories are on my wattpad. 😊❤️

9th June, 1957

If there was one thing that Paul hated about all of this, it was the fact that John had _never_ taken him on a date. They had been in a relationship for 5 months now... 5 months, and not once had he and John had a romantic afternoon or evening.

It wasn't that John didn't want to. He honestly did want to take Paul out, and to treat the boy he loved. But he couldn't. Taking Paul out on a date was a risk that neither John and Paul could take. 

Unfortunately, there was a list of things that John and Paul couldn't do together in public. The couldn't walk holding hands, kiss in public, have a romantic meal in a restaurant, or go to the cinema together. Well, they could go to the cinema, but as friends.

John wanted to be able to take Paul to the cinema and hold his hand. He wanted to be able to hold him if there was a scary part of the movie, or run his hands through his hair if he was getting sleepy. He wanted to kiss him both before and after the movie had started-

But it was illegal.

And now Paul's birthday was approaching, and John wanted to desperately to do something special for Paul. A date was something that most straight couple took for granted, but for both John and Paul, it would be like a dream come true.

He was going to take Paul on a date. He didn't know where, but he was determined he was going to do it.

However, he only had a week to plan it.

-

John was quickly approaching George's three bedroomed semi-detached house, which he had been in multiple times before. Both John and Paul had shared many kisses in that house, and the thought made the boy blush.

Louise, George's mother, was sat in the garden reading a book. 

"Mrs Harrison?" The kind woman looked up.

"Oh, hello there, John." She smiled. "Come in, love. Just push the gate open, my dear."

John nodded, doing as she said and pushing the metal gate open. 

"I guess you're looking for George?"

"Yeah. Is he in?" 

"Of course. He's sat upstairs playing that silly six string his grandfather got him." She chuckled. "Should I call him down?"

"Oh, no. You don't need to get up... I'll go and get him." John spoke, showing off his 'Lennon charm', as Paul liked to call it.

"Oh right." Louise smiled, picking her book back up.

He called for George as soon as he closed the door behind him, and a voice called back.

"John? Is that you?" John made his way upstairs, past George's sibling's rooms and towards his tiny one.

"Of course it's me." John said as he threw the door open. George was indeed sat on his bed, playing his guitar.

"Why are you here? You never come here anymore. You're always at Paul's house." George spoke, looking at John like he was a detective, and John had committed several crimes.

"Well actually, I came here _about_ Paul."

"You came here about Paul?" George asked, in shock.

"Mhm."

"Let me guess, you just remembered that it's his birthday soon, and you had forgot. You came here to ask me for help."

"Well... Sort of. But I didn't forget." George raised an eyebrow. "Look George." He closed the bedroom door behind them. "I just need _help_ with getting him a present." 

The younger boy placed his guitar on the side, standing up.

"What are you buying him?"

"Well what he really wants is to go on a date..." John told him, and George just sighed.

"John, you know more than anyone that a date is not possible." 

"I know, George... I know..." John defended himself, rather desperately. " _But_ I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"Well, does your old man still have that projector? You know the one that we watched bambi on a year ago?" John asked.

"Yeah, of course he does. It cost him a lot of money, that. He wouldn't just give it away..." 

"Well, can I borrow it." John asked, his fingers crossed behind his back. "Please, George. I'll return it as soon as I'm done."

There was a few seconds of silence, before a smile appeared on George face. He placed his hands in his pockets, before smirking and responding.

"You're determined on that date, aren't you?" 

"I really am, George. I want to make his birthday special for him..." John sighed. "I love him.

George nodded. "Alright, I'll sneak it from my old man next week."

John let out a breath of relief. 

"Oh thank you, George... You have no idea how much this means to me." He thanked the boy.

"You're welcome. But where are you going to put it? And where are you going to hold the date?" George asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"I don't know..." John sighed. All of a sudden he got the feeling of regret flowing through him. "Oh it was a stupid idea..." John grumbled, flopping down onto George's bed.

"No it wasn't. I know a guy who can help you out with that, too." The younger smiled, cheekily.

"Who?"

"Ringo." 

"Ringo?!" John exclaimed, and George nodded. "How exactly is _Ringo_ gonna help?"

"His Ma' goes out to work every weekday at 5pm. We can hold the date at his house, and the movie!" 

"But... Are you sure Ringo won't mind? It's a pretty big ask..."

"Not at all, he will do anything I say." George smiled. "C'mon, let me call him. I just know he'll say yes..."

John thought for a few seconds.

It wasn't like Ringo didn't know about Paul and himself. They were all friends, and Ringo was a really nice guy. And if they could get a good movie, the night could be a hit!

"Okay." George cheered. "So what films does your old man have that we can watch?"

-

The day of Paul's birthday rolled around very soon, and John got more excited as the days went by. Some may even say that John was more excited for Paul to see his surprise than Paul would have been to see it. But they were wrong, because Paul was going to love it.

So far, the day had gone great. John, George and Ringo had all spent the day around at Paul's with him, watching him open presents from his relatives and cards from family friends.

John had got him another present, a machine that they could record their own songs on when they were casually playing in Paul's room. But the big gift was to come soon, and Paul had no idea.

It was close to 5pm, and the boys were all watching TV with Paul, Paul's brother and his father.

"Oh wait!" Ringo interrupted at the commercials, just as the three boys had planned for him to do.

"What is it, Rich?" George asked, his acting almost shocking, but tolerable.

"I totally forgot... Paul, my Ma' has a card for you at my house." He looked at the boy, who was sat next to John discreetly holding his hand.

"Oh." His small voice responded. 

"She asked me to bring it, but I forgot..." He sighed. 

It was coming along great. Paul believed them.

"Well, why don't we go to your house and get it then, Rich?" George suggested, and John had to hold back a smile.

"What'd you say, Macca?" John asked, praying he said yes.

When Paul turned to look at his father, John but his lip in anticipation.

"Da', can I?"

"Of course son." The man, who was sat in his armchair smoking his pipe, responded with a smile. "Go ahead."

"Alright."

John didn't know how he managed to hold back his cheers. 

George and Ringo climbed from the blanket on the floor onto their feet, brushing fluff from their jeans. John and Paul also stood up too.

"Can I come, Paul?" Mike, Paul's younger brother, asked. 

"Uh..." Paul turned to look at the 8-year-old. "Well-"

John couldn't help but interfere. If he didn't, his plan could be ruined. Paul's surprise could be in complete jeopardy!

"No!" He called, abruptly, and everyone turned to look at him. They stared at him in confusion over his random breakout. "I- I mean... It's a long walk... Isn't it's Ringo?" He stared at the older for help.

"Oh, yeah..." Ringo nodded eagerly. 

"Alright." Paul nodded at Ringo, turning back to Mike. "I'm sorry, Mikey. Da'll look after you... I'll be back later, though."

The younger boy nodded sadly, and John felt a little sad. But it wasn't John's fault that this had to be not only a secret form Paul, but everyone else.

"C'mon." George led the way.

-

Paul didn't suspect a thing. Not when they opened the door and there was nobody else in the house, not when all of the lights were off in the hallway and the curtains were shut (for extra darkness). It made John extremely giddy.

"It's through here, Paul." Ringo spoke, as he, Paul and John took their shoes off. George had ran ahead to the dining room in order to light the candle on the table. 

"Alright." He smiled, giving John a sweet glance, also finally taking the older boy's hand in his own.

Ringo pushed the door open, and Paul gasped. The first thing he saw was the massive white screen infront of the television, and the bags of popcorn on the floor. The projector that stood behind the sofa was the next thing that he noticed, and when George cleared his throat from in the open plan dining room, Paul gasped again.

"Oh my... Oh my god!" He called out, his voice hyper. "Who even... How?!" Paul asked, turning his head to John.

"I knew how desperate you were to be able to go on a date, and hold hands in the cinema... So instead of going out, we brought the cinema here..." John smiled.

Paul didn't say anything, he just lept forward, embracing his boyfriend in a tight hug. 

"And the restaurant." Ringo added, chuckling as he walked away, probably to get the cake.

"Thank you so much, Johnny..." He spoke, his voice shaking. It sounded like he was crying. John pulled away from the hug, and sure enough, tears were falling down the boy's face.

"Oh Macca... Please don't cry..." John laughed, and Paul chuckled along. The older wiped the tears away from his rosy cheeks.

"They're happy tears, John..." He giggled. "Thank you, so much..." 

"Anything for you, my dear..."

Paul leant forward, embracing the birthday boy in a heart-warming kiss. They stayed like that for around a minute, kissing and running their hands through eachother's hair. John was incredibly happy to see Paul happy, he just couldn't explain the feeling he got in his stomach when he saw Paul happy and smiling.

"Desert is served!" George called from the other room, and the two boys pulled away, slowly. They grinned, staring eachother in the eyes as they made their way over to Ringo's dining room table.

"Sorry it's only desert. But we can't cook." George laughed.

"It's alright, honestly. The dinner my Da' made was pretty filling." Paul laughed, blushing like a Princess when John pulled out his chair for him to sit down.

The evening was great. John and Paul sat across from eachother, eating and laughing, whilst Ringo and George were behind the closed dining room doors, properly getting the projector ready in the living room.

By the time John's and Paul had joined them, the projector was working, and as the movie started, they took their seats. George and Ringo sat on cushions on the floor, whilst John and Paul sat on the comfy sofa behind. 

Paul had layed in John's arms for almost the entirety of the film, and John was just so glad that he had come up with this wonderful idea.


End file.
